The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhipsalidopsis, botanically known as Rhipsalidopsis×hybrida sometimes referred to as Rhipsalidopsis Britton et Rose, including Epiphylopsis Berger, commonly known as either Easter Cactus or Spring Cactus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PKMRhips03’.
The new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark.
The new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor in 2006 in Søhus, Denmark. The female and male parents are unpatented, proprietary Rhipsalidopsis×hybrida cultivars. The new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2010 in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMRhips03’ on the basis of its flower color and compact, freely branching, upright growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar by phylloclade cuttings was first performed in 2010 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.